


Adrenaline

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi has gotten good at hiding passion from even himself. This time, he can't quite seem to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts).



Takumi knew that a lot of his friends found it hilarious that they never saw him get passionate about anything until racing, and even then… Well, it took a while. He wondered briefly what they would think of him here, like this, in his car and still strapped into the bucket seat on the driver’s side with his hands plying apart the button and zip of his jeans and pulling out his hard cock. Ever since the first time he’d drifted when going down Mt. Akina, there had been a certain something about that rush that went beyond just adrenaline. And he’d learned, over the years, to control his response to that feeling so he wasn’t left with his cock pushing uncomfortably at the inside of his pants by the time he got to the five hairpins. It was the very reason he didn’t show his passion. But here, tonight… 

He’d just done his first full-out run on a new track they were competing on the next night for PROJECT.D. The video had given him a rough idea of what to expect, and the initial run at half speed had been interesting, but going down it at full speed… The eight-six had flown through the air often enough that Takumi couldn’t quell the passion enough, couldn’t keep it from his face, let alone his dick, so now he was here, at the bottom of the mountain and tucked away on a side street licking his palm. He shifted in the seat, arching his back a little, before wrapping his hand around himself and starting to stroke in the tight, short strokes he preferred. His hand was warm from how tightly he’d been gripping the steering wheel. He’d left the car running, left the air going and the music, and it was a perfect little environment in which to forget that there were people waiting at the top of the mountain for him to get back with reports about how the run had gone.

When he was at home and did this, it took a little work sometimes to find his own satisfaction. But here, where there was a chance that someone could find him, that another member of the team or some innocent passerby might wonder why his panda Trueno was there and come to check on him and catch him with cock in hand, it only made his heart race faster and his hand move faster.

His dick was leaking pre-come enough that it was almost dripping down him, catching on his fingers and lubricating him enough more that he had to clutch a little harder to keep the friction he needed so badly. He drew his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it, and his eyes closed as his legs spread further, his jeans sliding along his thighs, and he was quick to use his free hand to jerk his shirt up before he came, hard, against his abdomen. 

He sagged forward, letting his arm rest against the steering wheel, still distending his shirt, and took a few breaths. He dug in the glove compartment and found a napkin he’d shoved in there after a late-night trip to some fast food place, and cleaned himself up as best he could. He put himself back together as best he could and took a second to try to calm himself, to try to steel his resolve for the coming runs. Ryousuke would probably be calling in a moment to make certain he hadn’t been in an accident. 

The thrum of the music still loud in his ears and the cool air wisping across his flushed face, Takumi turned the headlights back on and released the emergency brake before shifting into first and rolling out, hoping that the drive back up would be enough time to regain some of the composure that he knew he still didn’t quite have.


End file.
